


Roronoa & Me

by Harlequin_Law



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: I just know I'm not meant to spend the rest of my life on this little island. When you meet the Straw-hats, your life is destined to be changed.





	1. Meeting Roronoa Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic was inspired by the song Stand By You by Rachel Patton. Hope you enjoy!

Quickly rising temperatures had chased away the morning fog and alerted the residents of the island that it would be a beautiful day. Soft breezes brought not only sea air to the town, but a small pirate ship with an intriguing straw-hat Jolly Roger. It's crew having avoided the larger port towns and managed instead to stumble across a town tucked away in a small cove.

_Well, I think that I look fantastic today...if I do say so myself._ After looking myself over in the mirror one last time, I nodded my satisfaction. Hair a deep sky blue that hangs limply just past my waist, with two pigtails in the front that hang almost to my navel. Long bangs that frame a freckled face with a hair bump on top and large maroon eyes on a petite face. Today, I'm wearing a white top that ties under my breasts, with a maroon ruffle that crosses over my left shoulder. Maroon arm sleeves that began mid bicep and end at my wrists and dark pants that disappear into brown knee-high boots with a belt and side satchel. Finally, a solitary sword is secured at my side.  _It's much too nice out to stay inside today._  The sun shining outside gives me the feeling that it will be a good day, so I'm going on a stroll through town before the swords competition.

While walking through the marketplace, I pass stands of food and other various goods.  _So many delicious looking foods, beautiful fabrics and interesting trinkets today._ Though I love this island of green valleys, sandy beaches and snowy mountains, I long to experience something new and spontaneous...adventure.  _I just know I'm not meant to spend the rest of my life on this little island._

As I continue looking around at the various odds and ends available, a head of sea foam green hair passes through my line of vision.  _No way! That couldn't be who I think it is, could it?_ I did a double take before rushing towards this person to see if they are carrying three swords.  _Seriously, what kind of luck do I have if it's really him?_ I am generally one of the first to see the new wanted posters when they arrive, read every paper I can get my hands on and sometimes I would come up with theories about what each pirate had done to gain their bounty or raise it. Rumors of the Straw-Hat Pirates had reached my town long before their wanted posters did.

Being the same age as them, caused me to ponder if their dreams and goals are similar to mine and if being a pirate was their way of reaching them. I didn't know much about the crew, mainly because the papers only painted them in a negative light and no one was sure exactly how many members there are. Captain Luffy looks very young to be a pirate captain to a crew that is becoming so notorious, especially with that giant smile on his poster. Pirate Hunter Zoro however, is the one that had caught my eye. There are numerous stories about him from before he became a pirate and I have always wanted to see his three-sword style. Weaving my way through the crowd, brought me to where the man is now standing at a metal works shop looking at some swords.  _Holy shit! There they are...all three swords. It really is him...how did they manage to find our little town?_

_I can't believe that THE Zoro Roronoa is in my town...which most likely means that the rest of the Straw-Hat Crew is around! I've dreamt of this opportunity, but never thought I could actually be so fortunate._ Following Zoro at a distance, I quickly decided on a plan of action and waited as Zoro walked into a crowd.

Slowly, I made my way towards Zoro from behind.  _Okay, I have to be quick about this. It will be a good test of my skills._ Quickly, I ran my fingers across strong shoulders, before disappearing back into the crowd.

_What the hell was that!?_  Zoro tensed in surprise, looking around for a moment but dismissed it and became lost in thought again. He had been looking for a place to eat and had ended up in the market area. Suddenly, he felt fingers ghost down his arm and run along one of his swords. Turning quickly, he thought he noticed a flash of blue hair before it disappeared from his sight.  _Hmm, seems like someone is trying to push my buttons. Maybe a bunch of troublesome kids?_

_OMG! He was much more alert that time. I'll have to be more careful moving forward._ I knew I had almost been caught that time, I felt him tense almost instantly and he actually stopped and turned around.  _Okay, I know I can do this, I just can't panic when I get face-to-face with him._ As he continued walking through the market, I headed directly toward him, pretending to trip at the last second. I grasped one muscled bicep with my right hand and splayed my left across his chest.  _Damn, he is solid muscle! I have to hurry or he'll catch on._  He looked at me, momentarily shocked and a blush crossed my cheeks before I said a quick, excuse me and walked off. Clock bells sound in the distance and I realized that I've gotten caught up in this and will have to rush to get to the tournament now.  _Hopefully, I will get to see him again before they leave the island._

_What the hell!? That girl sure seemed in a hurry._ Zoro had been lost in thought as the young woman practically fell on him, thinking shortly after, that her hair looked oddly familiar before noticing that he had been relieved of his bandana.  _Why that little thief! I have to get my bandana back!_ He took off after her, following her through the alleys and into an arena.  _Well, this looks like the place she ran into._  As soon as he entered, the mystery person was nowhere to be seen. Instead of moving on, he decided to sit and see what was going on. There were quite a few people seated, apparently waiting for something to begin.  _Maybe I can get some information while I watch?_

As he sat there waiting, Zoro noticed a girl about his age exit some doors towards the back. He took in her appearance as he watched her take her place at one end of the arena. She had a decent rack and she also looked athletic but not in a bulky, unattractive way. Her freckles gave her an air of innocence that was betrayed by the look in her eyes as he watched her unsheathe a sword and fall into a warm-up stance as her opponent entered from the other side. As she turned to bow before the audience, Zoro noticed his bandana sticking out of her back pocket.  _That is definitely the girl._ This girl's actions had peaked his interest and he figured he had nothing better to do than to find out why. He watched her spar against everyone in the tournament and come out of it the victor. While he was impressed by her abilities, he had already seen several things she could improve on…though with competition like this he doubted she would ever have a chance to better herself.

_I wonder how good Kuina would have been if she were still alive? Would she have beaten this girl? Could she still have beaten me? Would she have beaten Mihawk? Would I have become a pirate? Arg…it's too much to think about. All I know is that I will become the worlds greatest swordsman!_ Moving past his solitary moment, he decided it was time to get his bandana back.

He was waiting by the exit when Quinn emerged from the contestants quarters. She had completely forgotten about nipping his bandana earlier and was surprised when he retrieved it from her pocket. "Thanks so much for holding onto this. I'm rather fond of this one."

_Okay, don't freak out Quinn. You can do this. Just be yourself and act casual._ She gave him a bright smile and a bow before she spoke, "Really, I hadn't thought that such material things would concern a person like you, Roronoa?"

**_Hands, put your empty hands in mine,_ **   
**_And scars, show me all the scars you hide._ **

Zoro was only slightly surprised that she knew who he was, he did have a nice size bounty on him...he was however, surprised that she didn't appear intimidated by it or afraid of him. He knew she was neither by the way she had managed to initially get his attention. Now to figure out what it was she wanted.

Zoro smirked before giving the girl his reply, "Well, it seems as though you are familiar with me. It would be nice to have a name to refer to you by, unless you prefer bandana thief?"

"Well, you are quite well known…with your past as a bounty hunter, your three swords and that green hair. Anyone who has seen your wanted poster would recognize you instantly, Roronoa. Bandana thief doesn't really suit me though, that was a one time thing. My proper name is Harlequinn, if you must know."

"Harlequinn, eh? Too long. I'll never remember it all, so I'll just call you Quinn. I'll say, I was impressed by your performance today. It's been a long time since I've seen someone our age handle a sword as well as you do."

"I'll take that as quite the compliment, coming from you. How about I treat you to a meal and some drinks to make up for taking off with your bandana?"  _A free meal and some booze sounds awesome after this crazy day._ "I'll take you up on the offer." They proceeded to the nearest tavern and Quinn quickly disappeared in the back, while Zoro settled down at a table.

Shortly after, Quinn returned with a heaping plate and a mug that she set in front of Zoro. Quinn proceeded to sit across from him with her own mug , "So Roronoa, crew just passing through?"  _I wonder how much information he will share._

"Yeah, just seeing what kind of information we can scrape up and restocking our supplies. Our captain likes to explore a bit when we dock at a new place so we get a day or two to get our assignments done before returning to the ship...assuming nothing goes wrong", Zoro replied, while Quinn nodded in understanding.  _ _I_ 've heard about the eccentricities of their captain, apparently they weren't rumors, lol._

"It's not everyday we get someone as infamous as you in here. Most stay closer to the docks and don't travel this far into town", Quinn gave Zoro a mischievous smirk.

**_Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in,_ **   
**_And faith, I think faith is having a reason._ **

* * *

That sparked a long conversation in which Zoro learned that Quinn had been raised as a swordsman before her parents passed and she had inherited a sword of similar status as his Wado Ichimonji. A disagreement about who had the best sword somehow led to a drinking contest. The contest turned into a party after the kitchen closed.  _Man this girl can drink...I'm impressed._  As they closed down the bar...they noticed it had been raining for a while, "Roronoa, you're welcome to stay at my place tonight. It's close by and you can get back to the rest of the crew tomorrow...come on, let's go." Zoro nodded and followed her out the door.

As the pair hurried through the streets, they turned a sharp corner...Quinn slipping in the water and taking Zoro down with her. They were soaked and laughing by the time they reached Quinn's house. She threw Zoro a towel as she went and changed, tripping along the way...effects of the alcohol still working through her system. As Zoro was toweling off his hair, lightning lit up the room and thunder rumbled outside...he heard a squeak and suddenly felt small hands fist themselves in his wet shirt.  _Oh, I wonder what's up with her?_  "What's wrong, Quinn?"

**Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes,**   
**And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I.**

_Holy shit! Man, why did the storm had to get this bad._  "Nothing really. Just don't care much for thunder and lightning", she shrugged nonchalantly, although the grip on his shirt didn't loosen, "Oh, your shirt is soaked...let's get you out of this and into something dry."  _Now I just can't let myself get carried away with a hot, half naked man in my house._  Quinn disappeared for a moment and came back with a pair of shorts. "This is all I've got that will fit you...you can shower and change in the bathroom and I'll hang up your clothes to dry." Zoro placed his swords in a corner before heading off.  _Dry clothes are better than wet ones._ Quinn, quickly collected their wet things and hung them to dry. Zoro stood under the water as it ran down his back, enjoying the chance to take his time and just take in the normalcy of everything going on around him. Things that pirates and bounty hunters didn't generally do. Finally, he emerged from the bathroom, still drying his hair when he noticed Quinn moving about the house.

By now, she had a fire going strong and had collected some pillows and blankets, "It will be cold tonight due to the weather, so we can sleep on these futons near the fireplace, alright?" Zoro could tell she was trying to keep busy to avoid the storm _ _. S_ he sure is trusting for someone who is offering to share the floor with a wanted pirate._"So…not to sound ungrateful, but why are you being so hospitable towards me? You don't know me from the next guy and yet you're letting me crash at your house and you're actually going to sleep on the floor with me. Most women would lock themselves up in their rooms for the night." Quinn smirked before replying, "Well, I must not be like most women. Plus, I just have a feeling about you being a pretty decent guy is all." Finally looking Quinn over, Zoro noticed that she was only wearing boy shorts and a fitted t-shirt, the sight making him swallow hard to find his voice before he responded.

_Damn, she looks good in anything...just don't think about it._  "Okay, sounds good to me. At least I'm not outside sleeping in the rain", Zoro grabbed a pillow and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the floor. He laid there listening to the sounds of the rain and thunder and watched as the shadows jumped around from the fire and how they clashed with the lightning when it struck. _The storm is actually pretty soothing. It's nice to relax and not worry about the ship capsizing while we sleep._  Quinn crashed a couple feet away, but Zoro noticed her fidget every time the thunder boomed or lightning flashed. After a rather loud boom, the ground shook and Quinn suddenly moved very close to him. As close as she could get without actually touching him.  _She's close enough I could just reach out and touch her._

Quinn could feel the warmth from Zoro's body slowly seep into her own.  _He smells so good and his steady breathing is so relaxing...it truly makes me feel safe having him here close by._  Soon, both fell asleep as the storm finally gave out, leaving the sound of the crackling fire in its wake.

_Why is it so cold out?_ He was momentarily confused by his surroundings until the events of earlier came back to him.  _Quinn was right about it getting cold._ Awareness of a warmth along his side caused Zoro to look in that direction, and surprise took over his features as he found a mop of blue hair resting on his chest.  _What the hell!? Why is she wrapped around me?_ Further examination found him and Quinn in a fairly compromising position. She was pressed up against his side so tightly that he could feel every curve of her body.  _How can a person feel so much more curvy than they look? My hands are itching to run up and down her body. What is wrong with me, I sound as bad as the damn love cook. Shit, it must be all the alcohol we drank._ One of her arms had somehow managed to find its way under him and her hand was clutching his waist, while the other one rested on his chest. His arms apparently had minds of their own, traitorous bastards...one was wrapped around Quinn's body and was resting on her hip and the other found itself grasping the thigh of her leg that was thrown across his waist.  _Shit, she's going to think I'm trying to molest her! How did this suddenly become so complicated?_ Panic set in for a second, until Zoro realized that Quinn was still very much asleep.  _Okay Zoro. Relax. Her breathing is deep, so if I don't freak out she should stay asleep. Besides, I won't get this opportunity again in the foreseeable future. Good night, I'm spending too much time with those perverts on the ship._  He decided to just go with it...the alcohol in his system had completely destroyed his give-a-fuck and he turned towards Quinn, pulling her towards himself and wrapping her up in his arms as he buried his nose in her hair.  _ _She smells so good._ Dammit, I must be losing my mind._ He took a deep breath and let himself drift back to sleep, the cold forgotten.

_What now? Dammit! Can't a man just sleep off his drunk in peace anymore?_ Zoro was brought out of his sleep by the feeling of lips pressed against his collarbone, eyes snapping open at the action. Arms wrapped themselves around Zoro's back as Quinn hugged him to her and a deep sigh left her and drifted across Zoro's skin as she buried her nose into his neck, "Mmm, Zoro". A shiver ran down his spine as his name rolled across his skin, causing a heaviness to settle deep inside of him.  _Holy shit that was hot! Fuck! What is wrong with me? I'm going to kick the cook's ass...this has to be his fault somehow._  Blunt nails scraped down his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps before he felt a thumb run across his cheek to settle in front of his ear, palm along his jaw and fingers threaded through his hair. Slightly calloused, warm skin felt good against his face and he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Soft, plump lips pressed against his cheek and Zoro felt his eyes drift shut at the gentle feeling.  _Mmm, this feels so good...she feels so good. Not what I'm used to dealing with, but I wouldn't mind it more often._

**_Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed,_ **   
**_And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating._ **

The hand at the back of his neck pulled him down towards the petite woman in his arms until his chin rested on her shoulder. Quinn did her best to wrap her arms around Zoro...an overwhelming feeling of needing to comfort him and be comforted, had hit her. Breaths mingled and skin connected with skin as the distance between them disappeared. They both inhaled deeply at the contact. Completely enveloped in each others scent and warmth, they could barely discern the others steady heartbeat from their own. Zoro shuttered as a deep sigh escaped him and he felt himself tightening his hold on the woman in his arms as he buried his face in her neck. He didn't know why this feeling had suddenly come over him, probably a bad reaction to the alcohol, but being here with Quinn made it better. They drifted back to sleep, tangled in a mess of limbs.

* * *

_Is it morning already? Man, I'm actually feeling pretty good. I suppose sleeping on the ship all the time isn't the best._ Morning brought Zoro out of the best sleep he could remember having in ages. The sun was up and there was a warm breeze drifting through the house. He noticed the spot next to him was no longer occupied and that he could hear humming coming from somewhere else in the house. Zoro stretched in his spot and clasped his hands together behind his head. He laid there lounging for a bit, taking in his surroundings...enjoying the temporary peacefulness of a morning uninterrupted by rambunctious crewmates.  _It's been a long time since I've had such a peaceful morning._ He noted Quinn's sword in a holder along the wall. Quinn bounced into the room a few minutes later with a bright smile and a hello as she made her way to the other side of the house. She returned a few minutes later with his clothes.  _I should get back to the ship before everyone starts wondering where I've been._

There was something about Quinn...he wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad that he had met her. He knew that he needed to get back to the crew so they could head to the next island. Walking back into the main room, Zoro started to put his shirt back on, but was interrupted as arms wrapped around him from behind.  _What the hell am I doing? I just saw him standing there and couldn't help touching him._ He tensed up for a second before he felt Quinn bury her face in his back, relaxing as she released a breath between his shoulder blades.  _I'm such an idiot, but I'll take advantage since he hasn't pulled away yet._ Zoro shuttered as Quinn ran her hands from his waist, up along his spine, and across his shoulders. They stood there in silence for a moment before Quinn stepped back and allowed Zoro to finish putting his shirt on.  _It's harder than I thought…to not lean back into her._

Zoro turned around to face Quinn and was immediately enveloped into a hug, her arms circling his neck and pulling him close to her as his arms automatically wrapped around her waist. For a moment the world fell away and it was only the two of them. Quinn pressed a kiss to his cheek as she released him, "Hey, I made you some food since I'm guessing your crewmates have already eaten by now. I'll show you to the docks if you like?" "Uh, thanks Quinn. I really appreciate it", came Zoro's response as he secured his swords to his side once again. "No problem, it's really easy to get turned around in this town if you aren't familiar with it. Plus, I'd like to get a look at the rest of the crew", Quinn replied with a slight blush as Zoro gave her a 'why would you want to see those idiots' look.  _He's much more indulgent that I figured he would be. Maybe it's just part of being in the crew?_

It was a fairly quick walk to the port, most of it filled with a comfortable silence. Quinn would brush up against Zoro every little bit and he suspected it was as much on purpose as it was an accident. She would blush at him when it was on purpose and then give him a look that dared him to say something when it was an accident. When they arrived at the dock where the Sunny was, the crew was nowhere to be seen. Quinn sported a slight pout before she bounced back, "Oh, well. If pirates were easy to find, they'd all have been captured, right?" She handed Zoro the food she made, gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before showing him a bright smile, which caused him to smile in return before she turned to leave, "It was great to meet you, Zoro! Maybe we will see each other again soon!" "Bye, Quinn." One final wave and Zoro lost sight of her in the crowd. Zoro looked down at his hand as though it had betrayed him.  _What is wrong with me? I almost reached out for her. I need to clear my head and get focused again._


	2. Getting to Know the Strawhats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Quinn fit in with the Strawhats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. I had big plans for this story, but I've just not got the ambition to continue it past here at this point. I hope you all enjoy it for what it is, thanks!

Zoro took one last look around before he decided to get on the ship and eat before he meditated.  _Best way to focus my mind and kill some time before the others show up._  He decided that the food was pretty good, almost as good as what Sanji makes.  _Hell will freeze over before I acknowledge it though._

The crew arrived back at the ship sometime later and set sail for the next island. Zoro received a few looks from his crewmates, but no one questioned where he was the night before. He took watch that night since he had spent most of the afternoon asleep. Sitting up in the crow's nest, it was extremely quiet until he heard what sounded like a door shutting. He looked out of the window to see who was on deck and noticed a suspicious figure moving around below.  _Hmm, a stowaway? An intruder?_

Quinn had moved from her hiding spot in the storage room and was making her way around the deck, getting familiar with things while everyone was asleep.  _This ship is so much more than it appears._ As she rounded a corner, she found herself pushed up against the outer wall of the galley that was hidden from the moonlight. Quinn felt a body push into hers and knew almost immediately that it was Zoro. She figured she had better take the chance to catch him off guard before he found out who she was, "So Roronoa, is that your sword digging into my stomach or are you just happy to see me?" Suddenly the hands that held her to the wall disappeared and Zoro had stepped back, looking at her and gaping like a fish. She waited for him to collect himself before he spoke, "What the hell are you doing on the Sunny?" "Well, I wanted some adventure, some excitement and the Sunny seemed like the best place to find those", Quinn had been talking and waving her arms around as she explained and then she put her arms around Zoro's neck before she whispered in his ear, "But mostly I just wanted you and I knew that you wouldn't stay with me, so this was my only viable solution." Zoro felt his face heat up at her words and subconsciously pulled her closer to himself.

"I'm a pretty decent swordsman, so I can take care of myself and I brought supplies so that the crew wouldn't be put out by me", Quinn looked up at Zoro as she explained, hopefulness evident in her voice. "Well, you'll have to talk to Luffy about that, he's the captain", Zoro explained and watched as Quinn's face slightly fell.  _Besides, Luffy chose the rest of us to be crew-members, well except for Robin. She can't just expect to be accepted onto the ship for no reason._ "Anyway, I need to get back to my post", Zoro said while looking slightly uncomfortable with where the conversation had went. Quinn looked at him again, "Can I join you?" "No, I don't need any distractions", he gave Quinn a hard look before he took off back to his post. Trying to wrap his head around Quinn's motives was going to take all night.

_I honestly thought he would be more receptive to the idea of me being here. Maybe I made a mistake._ Quinn quickly made her way back to the storage room and curled up in the corner before she heaved a deep sigh, feeling her heart crack and current dreams disappear before her.  _I suppose I can hide out here till they get to the next island. Then I can sneak off the ship and be out of the way._ After a while she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Zoro came down from the crow's nest after Sanji declared that breakfast was ready. He half expected Quinn to show up on deck to talk to Luffy, but she never showed. He was tired from the night so he dismissed it as he made his way to the mens quarters to sleep for a few hours. Zoro appeared once more when Sanji called for lunch.  _I hadn't realized that I was so tired. I wonder if Quinn has made her appearance yet?_ He looked around for a bit, but didn't see anything and no one had made any comments about there being a new person on board and he was sure that once Sanji knew there was another woman on the ship, everyone would know.  _I had better go check on her. She did say she had never left the island...sailing may not be agreeing with her._  He found her propped up in the corner of the storage room, sweating and breathing erratically. Picking her up, Zoro cradled her in his arms as he made to leave the room and find Chopper. "Hmm, Zoro? I'm sorry", Quinn murmured before passing out. Leaving the storage room, a breeze swept over the pair and Zoro noticed that Quinn shivered before pressing herself closer to him. He yelled for Chopper as he made his way to the ships infirmary.

The crew heard Zoro and so everyone crowded around the doorway watching as Chopper instructed Zoro to place the girl onto one of the beds. Zoro sat in a nearby chair, watching Chopper check Quinn over before he noticed he had started rambling, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's never been on a ship before, but she was fine yesterday. It was pretty warm in the storage room though when I found her." A deep sigh escaped him as he placed his head in his hands. The crew watched Zoro for a few moments before Robin spoke, "So swordsman, you know this woman?" Zoro scratched the back of his head before responding, "Yeah, we met at the last island. We partied hard and then crashed at her place during the storm. I guess she decided that she wanted to travel and stowed aboard the ship. I told her that she'd have to talk to Luffy about staying on board, but then I found her like this."

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest", Chopper reported after finishing his examination. "Okay, we'll decide what to do about this after she gets some rest. Zoro, you should stay here and keep an eye on her", Nami stated before shoving everyone else out of the room to do their chores on the ship. Zoro started to protest, but the door shut before he could get the words out. Usopp arrived a few minutes later with lunch so he could eat in the infirmary. When Zoro had finished, he noticed that Quinn had turned towards him on the bed...reaching out like someone was supposed to be there, so he grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.  _What's wrong with me? I feel drawn to her but I need to focus on my goals. She's a distraction that I don't have time for. Man, all this is so frustrating. Screw it…I'll figure it all out later._

Zoro was tired after his internal battle, so he climbed under the sheets with Quinn and wrapped his arms around her as he relaxed against the pillow. Quinn snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around him before she stilled and her breathing evened out. A content sigh escaped her and Zoro again realized just how much he liked her being there.  _Maybe I can make this work, whatever this might be._

A few hours later, Zoro thought he heard whispering and some snickering somewhere in the room. He then remembered exactly where and who he was with, slowly moving to stretch out his stiff muscles as he got up. As soon as he moved, the room got quiet and he heard the quick shuffling of feet as the door to the infirmary shut.  _Man, I slept longer than I had planned. I really need to get some training in before supper. I wonder if Quinn is feeling up to sparing with me? I might as well test her abilities._

_Hmm. Why is my bed moving? Wait, how did I end up in a bed? The last thing I remember is going to sleep in the storage room. It's so warm here, I really just wish my bed would quit moving._ Quinn gave her bed a good squeeze, "Hmm, quit moving." Zoro instantly stilled, remembering that he was in the infirmary, sharing a bed with Quinn. He decided this was probably his only chance to get revenge for that comment from last night. "I've been told that I'm good at a lot of things, but being a pillow was never one of them", Zoro said before he let out a deep laugh that shook Quinn out of her sleep. Quinn quickly shoved herself up, using Zoro's chest for support. She looked to Zoro's smirking face before she realized her position, squeaked and tried to untangle herself from Zoro...only to slip and fall out of the bed. Zoro's eyes widened slightly as he watched her disappear off the side of the bed. As soon as she let out a grunt, Zoro's laughter returned and Quinn glared at him as she picked herself up off the floor. He quit when he noticed Quinn looking at him with a gentle appreciation, "What?" "You don't seem to know how bright your smile is. Your laughter and happiness make even the air lighter. It's amazing!"

Zoro looked away, a blush crossing his face and he cleared his throat before speaking, "Well, someone has to be serious on this ship...the voice of reason. Since I was the first member of the crew, the job just kinda fell to me. I know I'm not always the best choice in that department, but I do my best for my captain." "Well, you should smile and laugh more often." Zoro gave a small smile in return before he got up and stretched. "You up for some sparing? I haven't trained today and I'd like to test your ability. We can talk to Luffy about you being on the ship at supper time, okay."

"That sounds fantastic! I've been wanting to see you in action anyway", Quinn cheers before rushing out the infirmary door to wait for the now blushing Zoro on the deck. As Quinn waited for Zoro, she stretched out her muscles and checked her sword to make sure that it was still okay to use. Zoro approached her with only one sword in hand, "Okay Quinn, let's get started." "Great! You're gonna have to come at me though, cause I'm not giving you an opening to check me", Quinn replied with a smirk. The pair quickly acquired an audience as everyone came out on the deck to watch the show, with Sanji providing drinks and Brook doing commentary. They spared for a while, with Zoro getting a few good hits on Quinn with the back of his blade before he decided that he had accessed her enough for now. "Good. You're much better than I expected to be honest. If Luffy decides you can stay we'll start training on your weaknesses tomorrow, alright?" With a nod from Quinn, Zoro decided it was time for a nap somewhere on deck.  _Hmm, now what to do with my time until we eat? I guess I will introduce myself to everyone and offer any help if they need it._

* * *

Quinn decided the first thing that she needed to do was go thank the young doctor who had treated her. She hadn't seen him, but Zoro had told her that he spent most of his time in the infirmary where they woke up. She made her way to the backside of the ship, enjoying the breeze and the nice weather. A knock on the door alerted Chopper to Quinn's presence, and upon walking into the room she noticed the small doctor bent over the table crushing herbs. Chopper hopped out of his chair and turned to introduce himself when he noticed the shocked look on Quinn's face. "Hello, I'm Chopper."  _Wow I never thought I would see one in person, it's incredible!_ Quinn spoke before Chopper could continue, "Oh wow, you're a blue-nosed reindeer right?" Chopper broke in before processing what was said, "I'm NOT a tanuki, I'm a...wait. What?" Quinn giggled slightly at his face before continuing, "You're from Drum Island, right? That's the only place I've ever heard about blue-nosed reindeer being found. Plus you have the medical expertise of the famous Drum Island doctors! I'm so impressed!" "Seriously, saying all that stuff does not make me happy, asshole." Quinn watched the smile on Chopper's face as he spoke and knew he was so modest he couldn't handle praise properly. Quinn smiled brightly before she spoke again, "Is there anything that I can help you with? I'm not as qualified as you, but I have assisted a doctor before." "Oh, I suppose you could take some herbs up on deck to dry out? The weather is really nice today." "Sounds fantastic! I'll see you later then." Quinn grabbed up the basket and climbed up top to lay out the herbs.

Upon arrival, she was met with the sight of Robin sitting under an umbrella, book in hand and fruity drink sitting on the table next to her chair. Quinn sat down and started arranging herbs before she spoke, "Hello. My name is Quinn, though I suppose you've already heard that. Chopper said I could lay out some herbs to dry. Just trying to find some way to be useful while I'm on the ship." "Nice to officially meet you Quinn. I'm Robin", she countered with a smile. "I've heard there is quite a collection of books on board. Anything in particular that you recommend if I get a chance to browse through them?" The two women spent quite a while sitting there talking about various things before Quinn noticed that the herbs were ready. "Oh, well the herbs are dried, so I had better get them back to Chopper. It was great talking with you Robin. I hope we get the chance to again soon."

After dropping off the basket to Chopper, Quinn made her way to Nami's drawing room, stopping by the storage room to grab her bag first. She knew that Nami loved clothes, so figured some new styles would endear the woman to her. "Wow Quinn! Your country has such beautiful clothes." "I thought you'd like them, Nami." The girls spent quite a while together trying on various outfits. Soon though, Quinn left Nami to finish up while she continued tracking down crew members. She only spent a few minutes with Usopp cause the paint and chemical smells were overwhelming and then Franky was welding something so she decided to leave him to his business.

As Quinn moved to visit Sanji in the galley, she noticed that Zoro had moved from his place on the deck.  _Hmm, he must be up in the crow's nest training. I should visit him again before supper._ Moving into the galley, Quinn began to introduce herself, "Hello, Sanji. I'm Quinn. I thought I'd introduce myself and see if there was anything I could help you with?" "Oh Quinn-chan, I'm thrilled you came to spend some time with me. Well, I'm preparing supper right now. There isn't much you can help with that, but some pleasant conversation would be much appreciated."

Quinn took a seat at the bar and proceeded to look around before responding, "Alright, I must say that I'm impressed with the setup of the galley. Much nicer than anything I've ever worked in." Surprise briefly crossed Sanji's face, "Really, you're a chef?" Quinn looked back to Sanji, "Oh, I suppose Zoro didn't mention that he found me in a tavern. My jobs there included waitress, chef and entertainer." Sanji looked slightly put off, "No, the moss-head never talks about anything important." Quinn choked back a laugh, "Moss-head? Oh, cause of his hair. That's funny. I bet it really pisses him off." Sanji laughed before he continued, "Yeah, that was definitely my goal when I first started calling him that, now it's more habit than anything. So... why did you decide to stowaway on the Sunny anyway?"

Quinn pondered the question for a moment, "Well, I've been following what you all are up to since the beginning and after meeting Zoro, it just seemed like this was my opportunity to take a chance and follow my dreams." A sly smirk crossed Sanji's face, "So, why Zoro?" Feigning ignorance, Quinn replied, "What?" Sanji's smile grew before he took a drag of his cigarette, "I'm pretty sure there are pictures around here of you two cuddled up in the infirmary, so why him?" A bright blush crossed Quinn's face, "Oh well...it's hard to explain Sanji. There is just something about him, in his eyes, his body and soul that tug at my very core. I know a lot of people are afraid of him from his days as a pirate hunter and others call him a demon, but I just don't see it. To me, you are all just very strong-willed, passionate people." "Well...I never thought I'd hear anyone talk about him that way", came the reply from Sanji after a minute. "Anyway, I'd better let you finish up supper. I've got some things to do before then", Quinn walked out of the galley with a wink. Quinn quickly found Brook sitting under the mast drinking tea.

Zoro laid on the floor of the crows nest, immensely frustrated and mildly horny. Of course, he couldn't remember the last time such a thing had happened to him. Since leaving Quinn earlier, he had attempted meditating till he was interrupted by Luffy, then spent some time sparring with Luffy until his distraction got him hit hard enough to see stars, which finally pushed him to simply lying where he fell and taking a nap. Unfortunately, his dreams were a bit more inclusive of the female gender than usual and thus he woke in the situation he found himself in currently.

After a pleasant chat with Brook that promised a future showing of underwear in exchange for a favor, Quinn ascended to the crow's nest to see Zoro before supper was ready. She hadn't see anything of him since they had sparred that morning. Quinn opened the door and peeked inside to see Zoro laid out on the floor. She watched him for a moment to make sure he was awake before she continued on into the room. An eye cracked open to watch her walk over and sit on the floor next to him. "So, is there a specific reason you're laying in the middle of the floor?", Quinn questioned with a hint of a laugh in her voice. Zoro gave her a half-hearted glare, "Not really...it's not important. So, why are you up here?" "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that supper will be ready shortly. I've had a fabulous day on the ship. I've met almost everyone and helped out where I could. The crew are so unique and interesting!", and Zoro could tell how enthusiast Quinn was about being a part of the crew. "Alright then...don't go to sleep! I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes. Sanji said we are eating on deck tonight since the weather is so nice", and with that Quinn ducked back out and headed down to the deck to help set up for supper.

Supper was a boisterous affair as usual, with several members of the crew warning Quinn about their captain's habit of helping himself to others food. She laughed and then politely stabbed said captain with a fork when his hand ventured too close to her plate. "So, Luffy. Quinn is interested in being part of the crew...for a while anyway. I think she's undecided about being a pirate, but she is looking for some adventure", Zoro spoke up after everyone had finished and dessert was being passed around. Luffy looked Quinn over for a minute before nodding yes and stuffing his face with the cake Sanji had made. Quinn absolutely beamed at Zoro, who became lost in the intensity of her smile for a moment. Everyone else, except their apparently oblivious captain however, noticed the exchange.

* * *

Zoro somehow got stuck with night watch again and was sitting in the crows nest when Quinn suddenly popped in. "So, Roronoa. It looks like I'll be hanging around for a while. I'm not really used to moving all the time, so I'm having trouble getting to sleep."

Zoro nodded in agreement, "You'll get used to it eventually. It's easier to go to sleep if you exhaust yourself during the day…have you seen Luffy? He goes till he drops and then he's out till morning." Quinn stifled a giggle as she sat down next to Zoro, grabbing a blanket before snuggling up at his side. Zoro raised an eyebrow at her forwardness, but soon smirked as he put an arm around her to pull her up against his side. The pair sat quietly for a moment until Zoro broke the silence, "You know, you can call me Zoro. No one else on board calls me Roronoa."

Quinn looked thoughtful for a while, eyes finally meeting his before she spoke, "I know, but you make an interesting face when I do. From now on, I'll use your first name when it's just us, okay Zoro?" Then Quinn swung her legs over to rest between Zoro's as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Zoro soon felt the press of lips on his cheek, "Goodnight, Zoro", Quinn's breath evening out shortly after. A content sigh escaped Zoro's mouth, laying his head back against the couch…deciding a small nap didn't sound too bad.

**_And love, if your wings are broken,_ **  
**_We can brave through those emotions too._ **  
**_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I have no intentions of continuing this story. Perhaps at some point in the future after I've worked through some of my other stories.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: September 21, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this story, I envisioned Quinn to look almost identical to Ain from the Z Movie, which I had not seen at that point.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: September 21, 2016


End file.
